Junsei Aikouka
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: Junsei Aikouka - Opposite Lover, Botan likes Hiei, but he doesn't feel the same for her. But when Hiei turns human, he is the opposite of his demon self! Human Hiei flirts with Botan, it may be love! But then Hiei gets jealous! And Kurama has a crush on B


Hello! I really think you'll like this story of mine! I _was_ going to quit BUT thanks to Lady Kurama I am not, and thanks to you guys too because I would feel bad for the people who likes Yusuke and Botan together, but this is not a Yusuke and Botan fic, its a Hiei and Botan and its very cool. Please read and review if you will, thanks, I heart you! Hehehe. Lol. Okay, here is the story! The profile on my other story is Lady Kurama's I just changed it a bit, just to let ya know!

**Sorry for my absents on I'll update and everything! Enjoy! And have a great summer vacation! (When it um comes..!)**

**Junsei Aikouka**

_Opposite Lover_

_-_

_At Genkai's Shrine in The Hall Outside._

"Yukina!"

A cheerful voice called out.

It was Botan!

She was running towards Yukina with a picnic basket in her small hands, she appeared to be in her human form, she was wearing a blue wavy dress, which was sleeveless that came to her knees, and it had light yellow flowers on it. Her hair was in two buns on each side of her head, the hair holders were yellow just like her dresses flowers, she also had light sprinkle lip gloss on her pink lips, and to finish it off she had white sneakers with blue laces to match her dress and hair. She looked really pretty, better then her old looks.

"Oh! Botan!"

Yukina called out, in a soft voice.

Yukina was also dressed up.

She was wearing a light pink dress sleeveless that came up a little above her ankles, it had crimson roses on them, too. She put her hair in a high ponytail, which she bearly does, and had on a light green locket, with a picture of the group. She lastly had on brown, small length, boots. She looked diffrent, not that it looked bad!

"Look! I made some snacks for us to eat for a picnic! Would you like to come?" Botan asked, holding up the picnic basket so it was leveled to their faces.

"Hm, okay! If you don't mind." Yukina said, smiling happily.

Botan grinned widely.

"Of course I don't mind!" Botan replied, quite happy that her sweet friend is coming along.

"Thank you!" Yukina giggled at her blue haired friends reaction.

Botan smiled sweetly.

"Okay well i'm going to go ask Hiei, I asked everybody else. Well, bye!" Botan gave a fond farwell, and left, walking toward the park.

Yukina gave her farwell and went inside the temple to prepare tea, for the old Genkai.

_In the City_

"Hm..which park can that scoundral be at?" Botan pondered.

"Bingo! Hazumi Park! Thats the park that Hiei always goes to! Since its close to Kurama's house." Botan smiled.

She started to walk to the park, slowly, enjoying the lovely summer weather. Botan started to feel hot.

"Oh! Its pretty hot outside..hmm..I know! I'll get ice cream!" Botan thought as her pink lips parted for a big grin. She loved ice cream! Expecially since she is a hyper girl. She went to a nearby ice cream cart on the side walk she was on.

"Hello!" She greeted.

"Well hello, what would you like today?" The ice cream man asked smiling.

Botans eye's wondered around in the sky. What would she have today? She loved them all! She couldn't choose!

"Um.." Botan wondered..

The ice cream man smiled.

"Take your time." He said.

Botan's eye's landed on him.

"I know! May I have a chocolate banana please?" She cherped.

"Yes, of course." The man replied.

He then scooped up the cold ice cream and gave it to her in a suger cone.

"One dollar please." He said.

"Okay!" Botan smiled and gave the man a dollar from her sky blue purse.

Botan started to walk to the Hazumi Park, in which Hiei was in.

_In the Park_

"Hiei!"

Botan called as she held the cold ice cream in her hand, slowly licking it. She looked around but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then it hit her. _Tree..._ She thought, with a sweatdrop. She then went to a big tree, and knew that Hiei loved big trees, thats what Kurama told her. She slowly climbed the tree, her foot then slipped, she quickly grabbed a branch ( her other hand she had her ice cream) and sweatdropped. _I'm such an idiot!_ She thought. Then a hand popped out. She screamed, not so loud though, and let go of the branch by accident. Then the hand quickly pulled her up. She heard the person growl.

"Dumb girl!" The voice growled.

"Ah! Who are you?" Botan enquired, looking at the male in the dark tree. She couldn't figure out who he was since he was in the shadow.

The figure signed.

"Your stupid." Was his harsh reply.

Botan blushed embarassingly.

"I'm Hiei, who else?" Hiei said, not wanting to make the girl get mad and cry.

"Oh yes! Thank you." She, Botan, smiled.

"Whatever, what are you doing here, girl?" Hiei undauntedly said.

"Well," She began, "I wanted to ask you if you can come to the picnic with us.." Botan explained, wagging her finger in front of his face.

"Feh, I don't wanna." Hiei flatly answered.

Botan's eye brows furrowed.

"And why not?" Botan argued.

"Don't worry about it!"

"Who said i'm worrying!"

"Well you enquired!"

"Okay, fine! Anyway, Yukina will be there, and Kuwabara can't wait!" Botan teased, with a teasing look.

Hiei paled.

"Lets go.." He flatly said, and jumped off the tree. Botan smiled wickedly. Meanwhile, Hiei, who had just jumped off the big tree, glanced at Botan and stared at her. Botan looked down at him, and frowned. She had to jump off the big ol' tree!

"Get down, airhead." Hiei cooly said.

Botan pouted.

"Its too high!" She whined.

"Oh well, just come down.." Hiei undauntedly replied.

Botan rolled her eye's. She patted her the sole of her shoes, and looked at the dim Hiei below her. She then stood wearily, her gaze never leaving Hiei's, and heaved down onto the floor.

"Eep!" Botan was falling down the very tall tree, while falling, and gripped the end of her skirt and blushed, rouge tinted on her cheeks. Hiei looked up at her, alarmed by the pure harmony of her voice, heaved up and catched her; in his arms, and came down onto the ground in a flash. He looked at her cradling in her arms. She looked up at him and blushed madly.

"Botan," He began, with a flawless voice.

Botan blushed harder, this was -so- romantic, as so she thought!

"Yes?" She questioned, this was quite a vigil to her, now isn't it?

"Your an airhead!"

Ouch.

Botan was now glistening with embarrassment. She pushed herself off of his coarsest arms, and walked away, out of the park. Before she did, she murmered, with her hands crossed over her chest, "Myouto Ai Paruko (Couple Love Park)". She quickly walked out of the park, most likely going to Genkai's ever so much visited shrine, she would always go there when she would be mad, or bored.

"Stupid wanna be human!" He rudely remarked.

He shoved his fists deep into his pockets, and started heading towards Genkai's shrine, with a calm look smithered all over his flawless face, as usual, he would say "I only came because of Yukina."

_Genkai's shrine . . . _

Keiko moaned.

She was wearing an orange button up shirt, that had a cute picture of a orange designed flower on her top right shoulder, had on blue jean capris, with blue sandals, her honey brown wavy hair was let down, it had gotton longer, a little below her shoulders.

"Oh god! Hiei is such a jerk!" Keiko echoed over and over again with her peachy peach hands fiddling with her hair, roughly, her brown eye brows furrowed, she parted her pink lips to echo the same thing over agian, her legs jogging in place. She looked stressed! She knew that Botan has a little crush on Hiei. And so when Botan had told our little cooker, she has become very noisy, but sweet! She would try to keep them close, but the crafty Hiei would always slip out of her grasp, and Botan would have lament.

"Keiko," Botan jumped in, only she and Keiko were in the shrine, Genkai and the others went to go shopping for beverages, so it was safe to talk about relationships and crushes. Keiko stopped her little outrage and looked at her blue headed friend, embarrassed. Keiko signed, and fixed her ever so tangled hair, while eyeing her close friend.

"I'm sorry," Keiko laughed softly, "I was...worried..You see, Yusuke and I have a close relationship, and Yukina and Kuwabara sort of do. Plus Shizuru has found a boyfriend. Kurama is being chased by school girls, and woman! Hiei is being chased by a couple too when Kurama introduces him to the school. And your all alone...don't you feel envy? Don't _you_ want to be in _our_ place? Well I don't want you to feel like that! Of course not!" Keiko explained, she took and deep breath and signed it back out, looking at her friend.

Botan shuddered. The thought of a man and her? Oh dear!

"H-heavens n-no!" said Botan, shaking it off.

Keiko giggled.

"Its fun!" Keiko said, her brown eye's glistened. Botan closed her eye's, and said 'ew'.

"But it is so fun!" Keiko joked.

Botan giggled and turned around with her eye's shut, facing the door way, her hair shwooshed, like pure water, and then bump!

Thump!

"May I ask whats so fun?" A charming voice asked.

"K-kurama!" Botan gasped. She bumped into the popular one! Kurama was wearing baggy-ish jeans, with a red tank top that was long and baggy, he had on white sneakers, he looked...hot! New look works... Botan turned around to walk back to Keiko, but, oh damn! She left! The crafty little trick!

"Yes?" His emerald eye's shone with excitment, as he leaned down at looked at her.

Oh yes, yes. I had forgotton to mention.

Kurama has a secret too.

_Crush on Botan perhaps?_

She struggled to stand up straight. But with Kurama's strong hand, she did. She smiled, with a tiny blush.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

"Your all ready for the picnic?" Botan enquired.

"Yes, of course." Kurama replied, grinning.

"Oh."

"I was going to ask you.." Kurama began, smirking oddly as Botan, boy has he changed!

"Hm?"

"Would you like to walk to the picnic with me? I'll leave a note to the others if 'yes'."

Botan grinned widely.

"Yes, please!"

Kurama smiled and took a pen, neatly wrote:

_**Botan and I have left to the park, to set the picnic up. Please bring the things with you! **_

_**Thank you**,_

_**From Kurama...**_

Kurama flashed a beautiful smile, to Botan of course...he had a "thing" for the bubbley gal, but she didn't really notice, she had her eye on someone else. Kurama's emerald eye's shone with excitment, he'll get to be with _her_! Oh would ever single girl **die** for that! Kurama would be a busy boy, protecting Botan from a mob of fangirls, drooling for him and ichin' to rip Botans flesh open. Its called "obsession". Quiet dangerous I might add.

"Shall we go, deary?" Kurama zizzed chicly.

Botan made an odd face. It was quite funny though. She was pouting and, oddly, bitting her pink zesty lip. Her eye brows were furrowed, by the odd sound the red head made.

Kurama bent down and met her gaze, eyed her, and several seconds of staring he, stood up started to laugh. Botan signed by the harmony of his voice. He cleared his throat.

"Botan?" He hissed.

"Um, yes?" She gulped.

"Do you know the myth _Demter and Persephone_?" He asked, plotting his eye's from her head to toe.

Her lavander eye's brightened, and a chuckle excaped her lips, the lovely voice of her chuckle!

"Oh of course! Its one of my favorite myths!" She squeled, clapsing her hands together.''

"Oh? Why so?" Kurama asked, amused by her outcome. He never knew Botan would care for myths, or even bother to read them, since she seemed so loud, bubbley, and cheerful. But it made him happy, the girl he has a crush on likes myths, books, and so on, which made him more interested in her. She can have a period of cheerfulness, bubbleyness, and hyperness, and then she can have a time of seriousness with her work, and strong with her missons with Yusuke. And to add another good feature, she can be smart and read books, and learn more about all the world and cultures, such as Greek Mythology. All that with beauty too..thats a good...package! She has love in there too!

"Well, because its beautiful, and sad! Zeus -- ever mindful of the gods' need for worshipers -- decided he had to do something to placate his raging sister Demeter. When soothing words wouldn't work, as a last resort Zeus sent Hermes to Hades to bring the daughter of Demeter back up to the light. Hades agreed to let his wife Persephone go back, but first, Hades offered Persephone a farewell meal. And-" Botan explained a bit, but then got cut off by Kurama..

"No need to give me the whole story! I already read it!" Kurama chuckled, waving his hands in front of his chest. Botan blushed and scrached her scalp.

"Uhehe, sorry!" She apologized.

"No need for apologizes!"

Botan nodded.

"Well..you know..when I first read this myth, you popped up in my head when I heard it say "Persephone was beautiful," and all these postivie things about her." He confessed, grinning.

Botan coughed, and was flushed, she managed to crack a smile, though the corner of her lip was twiching by that comment.

"Oh well, um..I don't know what to say! Um..thanks!" She spilled out, laughing with her eye's fluttered closed, she looked so peaceful.

Kurama laughed the same rhythm as her.

"Well," Kurama sliced through the laughter, "We better be going."

Botan nodded.

Kurama and Botan headed for the door, slid it open and left, walking to the park, awaiting a jealous Hiei. Or not? Find out on the next chapter!

**-**

**Yes, yes, I know!**

**Kurama is a pervert!**

**Haha!**

**Well i'm not really a big fan of hiei x botan or Kurama x botan, this is just for you fans!**

**Well, i'll be back updating as soon as I can..**

**i'm just so busy..**

**Thank you for reviewin' my otha stories reviewers! I loved them! **


End file.
